A Time of New Beginnings
by Garylisk
Summary: It's New Years Eve at the Masaki house, and everyone is gathered. Ayeka fondly recalls this evening in her own words.


Foreward  
  
Well, I have been thinking of writing this piece for a while now, and though it's not in time for New Years Day, I feel that it will still be in the spirit of it. At the time of writing this forward, I have nto come up with a title yet, so let's just call it, for now, A Tenchi New Years Story. (Now titled "A Time of New Beginnings")  
  
Also, if you've read my previous work in my other fanfic, The Romantic Tales of Tenchi, you know that I normally write in a plain text editor and do not turn on word wrap, thus making it necessary for me to insert my own line breaks. However, I am writing this piece in Wordpad, so I will be writing relying on line breaks, so if you view this in a plain text editor, each paragraph will be on its own line. Again, this is fairly common among fanfiction these days, and since most editors feature a word wrap feature, it probably won't matter a whole lot to you as a reader. Just giving you fair warning.  
  
I will be writing this piece, as my past stories have been, in first peron perspective, this time from the perspective of Aeka.  
  
And now, on to the story.  
  
A Time of New Beginnings  
By Gary Littlejohn  
  
All Tenchi characters are copyright AIC and Pioneer LDCA. I do not claim them. I have merely created this situation for them to be in... Hopefully enjoyably so.  
  
----  
  
It was an especially cold evening, the pond glazed over with ice, and the trees bared to the elements. However, inside, it was pleasant, warmed by our heater of course, but also I believe it was heated by our comradery. The whole family was gathered in celebration of another year spent together, and there was much talking, rememberance, and merryment. Also on the menu was, of course, alcohol. You can be assured that whenever there's a party with Ryoko involved, there has to be sake, especially on such an important night.  
  
I had had a small amount to drink, as had everyone in the house, including Sasami, which kind of surprised me. She remained her usual, cheerful, mild-mannered self though. Lord Katsuhito and Noboyuki were carrying on a conversation amongst themselves, I suppose reminicing on old times they had spent together here on Earth. Lord Tenchi was sitting, as usual, in the middle between myself and Ryoko, but seemed more comfortable than he normally would have been in this situation. I know it must be difficult for Lord Tenchi, having the two of us pursuing his affection, but he takes it with stride all the time, and always retains his composture. I think perhaps that it is that calm and collected attitude of his that I find most attractive. He really is one of a kind.  
  
The night moved along, and very soon the midnight hour was upon us. At the stroke of midnight, we all rose and toasted to the new year. Well, with the acception of Ryoko, who had had too much to drink and had to attempt to stand up a couple of times before she got it right. Admittedly, I was feeling the effects of the sake as well, and I had a very giddy feeling inside, as if I were going to burst with laughter at the slightest amusing note.  
  
"Here's to another year together!" said Lord Tenchi, and he raised his cup of sake.  
  
The rest of us soon chimed in with our toasts. Sasami raised her cup, saying "Here's to family and friends alike!"  
  
Mihoshi was next, adding "Here's to everyone who puts up with me always crashing my ship!" and we all nodded in agreement, particularly Washu, who raised her glass, saying "Here's to titanium alloy, which I have rebuild the lakeside wall of the house with this time!" and we all, again, nodded in approval, laughing.  
  
Next, Noboyuki and Yosho both raised their glasses, and said "Here's to all those in the Masaki family, directly and indirectly, may we experience as much love and good times this coming year just as in this passing year." and we all smiled, almost astounded that Noboyuki could say something that good. Then again, I suppose Lord Katsuhito had something to do with it as well.  
  
And then, I raised my glass, saying "Here's to love, may it blossom wherever we go."  
  
Ryoko looked over at me. "Feeling hopeful for the coming year, Aeka?" she chuckled. I gave her a mean look, not even dignifying her comment with a response.  
  
"Hey now, you two, cut it out." interjected Tenchi "This is a happy occasion, I won't have you two fighting at a time like this." Ryoko and I both lowered our heads and said "Sorry..."  
  
After all, this was a happy occassion, a celebration of our family being together. Lord Tenchi was right, and we both knew it. Ryoko, a smile across her face, raised her cup.  
  
"Here's to Tenchi. Without him, none of us would be together.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, and then we all clanged our cups and glasses together, repeating "Here's to Tenchi!"  
  
The drinking, talking, and general merrymaking continued late into the night. Time seemed to fly by so fast. Yosho and Noboyuki were singing songs together, Ryoko was passed out with Ryo-Ohki, Sasami and Washu were talking with Tenchi, and Mihoshi was completely drunk and talking to herself. I just sat there, absorbing the moment, and letting the feeling of this time saturate into my very being.  
  
Some time later, I stood up, wobbly legged from the sake, and decided to step out onto the back balcony to get some fresh air since the fumes of sake had grown thick in the house. I stood on the deck, admiring the view of the moon reflecting on the frozen pond. It was a beautiful sight, and not something you would have been able to see on Jurai. Not like this anyway. Somehow, being on Earth enriches your soul. I heard footsteps behind me.  
  
"Lady Ayeka, don't you think it's a bit cold to be standing out here?" Tenchi asked as he approached me.  
  
"Yes, well, I thought I would just step out for a breather before I go to bed for the night." I responded frankly.  
  
He stood beside me, looking out at the moon. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked, glancing at me briefly.  
  
"Yes, very. I wish this night would last longer. It's been a wonderful occassion. We've all been together for 3 years now. It doesn't seem like that long, does it?"  
  
Tenchi smiled. "No, it doesn't. It seems like only yesterday that you had come down from space looking for your brother. To think, three years... How the time flies."  
  
I nodded, and shivered a bit from the cold night air. Tenchi, noticed my shivering and surprised me by putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. This sort of action was not something you'd expect from Tenchi, since he was so reserved all of the time. I blushed, and didn't know what to think of it. He just looked down at my face and smiled.  
  
"If you're cold, we should probably go back inside." he suggested. I hesitated to answer, wanting to remain in this position, pressed tightly against him, as long as I possibly could. I could feel my face blushing more than ever, but hopefully Tenchi would just think that it was because of the cold. I debated in my mind for a moment, and then decided to move forward. I turned slightly and put both my arms around him, hugging myself closer to him.  
  
"Oh I suppose so." I responded finally. "But thanks to you, the cold isn't so bad." and I averted my eyes from his, too shy to look up at his face during this bold moment.  
  
I felt his other arm wrap around me, embracing me fully. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes. The cold air seemed to disappear as my heart filled with a light warm feeling, and began to beat faster. I could hear his heart through his chest, also seeming to beat at a slightly faster pace. It made me wonder, as I often do, just how Tenchi felt about me, and about Ryoko. Has he falen in love with one of us and is just keeping it to himself, or perhaps is he still undecided about anything?  
  
The rhythmic beating of his heart and the warmth of his body were wonderful, and ai raised my face to look up at him, only to see his face looking down at me. We were both blushing profusely, and very obviously not from the cold air.  
  
"Lady Aeka..." he said, his breath smelling of sake, a strange but not unpleasant smell somehow. "I... I don't know if this is a good idea."  
  
I looked directly into his eyes and raised my face closer to his, responding "I don't know either..." pressing my lips to his. I don't know whether it was the alcohol, or the moment, or the mood of the evening, or what, but he pressed his lips to mine as well, showing no sign of resistance or regret for what we were doing. His lips parted slightly, as did mine, and we kissed briefly before pulling away slightly and opening our eyes.  
  
Tenchi and I were silent, still hugging. Then Tenchi tilted his head downward once again and we kissed once more. This time longer and I dare even say passionately. A deep kiss, which felt absolutely wonderful. Too short did it seem when we finally seperated. I laid my head on his chest, my heart now beating mcuh faster than it had ever done before. I could hear his heart once again, also beating faster than it had been.  
  
Then there was the sound of the door. Tenchi and I quickly jerked apart and stood nervously looking out over the lake. My brother's voice came from behind us.  
  
"Hey you two, you should come back inside, it's freezing cold out there." he said.  
  
We both nodded and walked towards the house, our legs wobbly, but this time not from the alcohol at all.  
  
"I don't know..." I said thoughtfully "I kind of like this weather." a smile spreading across my face as we walked back inside.  
  
"Well.." I finally said as I walked over to Sasami, who was now asleep on the couch, cuddled up with Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. "It's time for me to get to bed. Come on Sasami, let's go up to our room." and I shook her slightly to wake her. She managed to stand up and the two of us headed for the stairs.  
  
I looked back at Tenchi and smiled. He smiled back, saying "Happy new year, Lady Ayeka."  
  
"Happy new year, Lord Tenchi." I said, and then went upstairs, and soon after, to sleep.  
  
The End  
  
(C) January, 2003 Gary Littlejohn 


End file.
